colorchallengefandomcom-20200213-history
CC002
Relaying on a New Host! is the second episode of The Color Challenge!. It was uploaded to YouTube on July 22nd, 2014. A remastered version was uploaded on March 9th, 2017. In this episode, the participants of the show do a relay race to the end under watch by (of course) White and a new host, White's brother, Black. The winner of the race was The Circles because of Pink hitting Brown with The Squares' baton as they got close to the finish, causing him to roll there, and therefore, The Squares were up for elimination (except for Fuchsia, who got immunity for being voted most hated). Plot Pre-Episode The episode begins with White asking Red and Gray on how is their trip to ObjectCon 2014, which left them thinking until White jumped in to see if the show was actually seen through ObjectCon. Gray replied that the show wasn't shown during ObjectCon. Then Red said that the people who were in ObjectCon said it was OK. White was angry at this and before he could take his rage on someone, the signal was lost. This scene is not present in the remastered version and instead starts off directly into Color Cut! The Art of Elimination/The Color Cut! (Elimination) After the intro, White welcomes the colors to the Elimination Chamber, where colors can be eliminated by the viewer voting. Gray thought that there wasn't supposed to be an elimination and Blue was scared that she might end. to the Elimination Chamber.]]up being eliminated. Red thought there is, but White told the two that there was no elimination and the "elimination" was voting on who mostly hated and was merely a test to see what future elimination looks like, Blue was relieved. As soon as White started telling the votes, a black circle came in to tell the votes. White and the other colors were suprised to see this. Orange asks who this black circle is. White tells everyone that the black circle was White's younger excitable brother, Black. He began introducing himself to the other particpants, Purple introduced herself to Black, but White was telling Black to go back and stop talking with the participants. Black asked White if he could be a co host. White disagrees, but the other colors agree to have Black have as a host. And so, White accepted, as long as Black didn't screw up. White and Black begin to show the votes, with a total of 16 votes from the viewers. White explained that the color with the most votes is eliminated, though Black corrected him to be most hated for this episode. White also explained that the colors who are safe will receive a prize, which would be dollar bills. Purple cheered as she could use the money in order to buy a Greppleberry Cake Supreme. White replied that the dollar bills are not in circulation. Purple was confused for a moment until Black told her the definition of a dollar bill not in circulation. Purple wasn't too happy when she heard the news. Now, White and Black actually begin to show the votes, with Pink, Yellow, Green and Orange having no votes at all, meaning they are safe. Brown, Red, and Blue are also safe with one from from each of them, reducing the total vote count to 13. Gray had two votes against him, further reducing the vote count to 11. Gray told that shouldn't be voted because "he was the most famous person (see error below) in the show". Red disagrees before the show lost signal. After it went back on, the 11 votes remain on Purple and Fuchsia, and after a drumroll, Fuchsia had the most with 8 votes counted against her (Purple has 3 against her). Purple mocked her for being considered being the most hated and because of that, Fuchsia is certain she would be eliminated in the next episode. White gave her immunity to prevent that, and then the intro starts. The Challenge (First Half) As soon as White begins to explain the next challenge, Black takes the challenge card and starts reading from it, which tells participants to do a relay race by following a pre determined path and pass the baton to the next member of their respective teams. Whoever can finish first will win for their team and the losing team will be up for elimination. White was unimpressed, and after setting up the teams to their meeting points, everyone was ready. White was about to say go when Blue wanted to stop, but Black interfered and the race to the finish has begun. Gray and Blue were up first and ran. Gray asked to Blue to think fast and she gets hit by a random object but also threw the baton to Red at the first meeting point. Gray was not happy and told Orange to go beat the other team. Orange agreed and now Red and Orange are neck and neck. When they both arrived at the second meeting point, where Green and Fuchsia were waiting, Orange passed the baton to Green and Green went, while Fuchsia starts complaining that The Square's baton may have germs but Red told her to go. Fuchsia and Green are neck and neck but Green hits a tree as soon as Orange tells him that a tree is up ahead. Fuchsia went past by. Just about Fuchsia is about to pass the baton to Yellow at the third meeting point, Yellow screamed and was really mad at Fuchsia for scaring her, Fuchsia was also scared, scaring the baton off of her and heading towards Pink. Fuchsia then apologized for being a scaring Yellow, she noticed something on Yellow's face but she told to Fuchsia not to touch her. Meanwhile, Green passes the baton to Purple and Purple was frustrated because of Green hitting the tree from before. She then runs. At the fourth and last meeting point, Pink was hit in the head by the baton that Fuchsia threw while scaring Yellow from earlier and ran immediatly with it. Meanwhile, Brown was waiting for Purple. When she did finally appear, she was tired and was telling Brown to beat the other team, with Brown saying that he can "run as fast as he can". He runs, overpassing Pink, but Pink runs faster so that both of them would be in neck and neck. Black and White were commenting on the the last two colors running to the finish, with White telling the viewers to stay tuned. An eyecatch plays and a commercial begins. Commercial: Tulip's Love Potion The commcial begins with Tulip introducing herself as "a former particpant of Color Dare until White kicked all of the objects out". White stops the video and skips to the Elimination Chamber where Tulip introduces a ]]love potion that would guarantee that your crush would fall in love with you or your money back (though in reality, there is no refunds as "NO REFUNDS" was flashed over "Or your money back!"). She decides to demostate the effects of the love potion on herself to make sure it works. The steps were followed: # Point your eyes towards your crush (in this case, Gray) #Drink the Potion while still pointing your eyes at your crush #And enjoying you new love life (though this was never said by Tulip as the effects of her love potion succumbed to her). Tulip was immediatly obsessed over Gray, with him saying that he has seen her before, then Tulip said that Gray's "grayness" made her heart go wild before pouncing on Gray. At that point, the commercial stopped with a message, with an announcer telling the views that because of the nature of the commercial, the supply of Tulip's love potion had been recalled and production was ceased immediately. The announcer also said that Tulip was taken backstage until the effects of the potion has worn off. The commercial then ended. In the remastered version, this scene was replaced by a warning, explaining the effects of the love potion and its symptoms, along with (an uncallable) phone number. The Challenge (Second Half) After the returning eyecatch, Black and White explained the race so far with Brown and Pink still going head to head. After returning to them, Brown insulted Pink about that squares can't run faster than circles, she was angry at this and hits Brown with her baton, where Brown rolled to the finish line. Post-Challenge ' victory.]]After the challenge, White told The Circles have won and Black says that The Squares are up for elimination. Red was angry at Pink because of what she had done. White popped up and told viewers that they have until July 31st, 2014 to vote on one the Squares to be eliminated. Characters The Squares *Red *Blue *Yellow *Pink *Fuchsia (Voted most hated with 8 votes) The Circles *Gray *Purple *Brown *Green *Orange Hosts *Black (New) *White Minor Characters *Tulip (New) Trivia Center *A remastered version was uploaded on March 9th, 2017. There are differences with this version than the orignal: **The pre-episode was cut due to irrelevance. **The scene where the show "errors" after Tulip pounces upon Gray during her commecial is replaced with a warning, explaining the effects of the love potion and its symptoms, along with (an uncallable) phone number. **Sound effects were added on places where there was none, and some were replaced with new ones. **''Promise of the Colors'' replaces the old intro. **Full HD. **The addition of the Color Challenge Revue, which acts as the replacement of the recap section before an episode begins. **The replacement of the Art of Elimination intro with a new Color Cut intro. *An ending song, titled Swaying Daisies, is used for the first time in the original version. *For the first time since the cancellation of The Color Dare Project, Tulip makes her first appearence, marking the first time that objects appear in the show. *At this point, animation was switched over from Flash CS3 to Flash CS6. *In the Pre-Episode of the original version, it was animated frame by frame, while the rest used the newer animation method. This is because Timothy tried to put the show in HD, but due to lag, it was reversed and used the old scene. *Since Having a Ball!, improvements have been made to the animation and look of the show, including, but not limited to: **Movement during talking. **Using Inanimate Insanity mouths instead of BFDI mouths. **Higher quality color. *Red's color was changed so his color is more like Blocky from BFDI. *Purple was redesigned to include eyelashes, which was removed before Having a Ball! was released. Errors *Gray said after his prize thrown, "I'm the most famous person..." when in reality, it's should be most famous color. *Due to numorous tweening errors throughout development, mouths sometimes don't keep up with the camera moving. *During the scene where Gray and Blue race, after Blue fell, it can be seen that Gray's right leg has been detached from his body. *The offcial name for the Elimination Chamber is Elimination Chamber though White called it the Voting Chamber, this is because the final name wasn't chosen at the time the Timothy and Ryan dubbed the episode. Category:The Color Challenge! Episodes Category:Episodes